


The Third Princess

by MerMaidenQueen



Series: Trinity [1]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Gen, I'm trying, Songfic, new at this, sorry if she's mary sue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 13:32:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13319187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerMaidenQueen/pseuds/MerMaidenQueen
Summary: Bunny and Kakyu were princesses together but what if there was a third that belonged to the shadows of the moon...cross post from my fan fiction account





	1. The Meeting

Riiiing! sounded a bell that release the students of Crossroads High School. Bunny and her friend were sitting on a blanket laid out under a tree eating a picnics that Lita threw together. Bunny, Mina , Lita and Raye, having just come from her separate high school, were chowing down; Amy and Michiru were reading; and Haruka was sitting on the lowest branch of the tree eating an apple.  
They were all waiting for Setsuna and Hotaru to show up from the middle school which was released an hour later. They were also waiting for Taiki, Yaten, and Seiya because they had to stay after to talk to a teacher.  
It had been six months since the defeat of Galaxia and since the Sailor Stars had taken Princess Kakyu back to their planet to rebuild. The System Sailors expected them to stay with Princess Kakyu and help, so they were surprised to all get VIP tickets to a Three Lights reunion concert in the mail. Bunny had gotten three; one for her, one for Darien, and one for Rini. Rini had gone back to the 30th century with her Sailors to be with her parents, so Bunny had an extra pass.The school doors opened and everyone looked up expecting the Three Lights.  
It was Ranata. She was a hard worker and decent at everything. She was sweet and cared about everyone but never really had any friends.  
"Ranata! Come over here!" called Bunny, "Come and eat with us. We have lots of food and Lita made it so it's not poisonous,"  
Ranata smiled and giggled. She sat down, folding her legs under her and started munching on a sandwich.  
"Thanks Bunny. Wow! Lita this is really good!" she exclaimed.  
"So Ranata, read any good books lately?" asked Amy.  
"Yeah, actually. I read a good one on parallel universes and it was really informational. Hey, Mina. I've been meaning to ask you for a while, when does volleyball tryouts start?  
"Uh-huh. They're the first week of November and remember to bring lot s of water." replied Mina.  
Michiru closed her book. "Ranata? Do you play any instruments?"  
"I play the guitar and the piano but I don't own any myself."  
"Maybe the three of us could play together some time," said Haruka as she jumped down from the tree top and leaned against the trunk.  
"Sure! That's be great!" said Ranata.  
Beep-Beep-Beep. She looked at her watch.  
"Oops! If I don't go now I'll be late for work. I'll see you later?" she said tentatively.  
Bunny jumped up and gave her a hug. "Yeah."  
Ranata smiled and waived as she walked toward the street. Yaten, Taiki, and Seiya were walking toward Bunny and the others when Ranata walked past them. They looked at each other out of the corner of their eyes and all four experience a huge flash of De' ja vu. When the Three Lights got to the tree Bunny was talking.  
"I think it's a good idea." she said.  
"What's a good idea?" asked Yaten  
"Giving Ranata Bunny's extra ticket to your concert." said Raye.  
"Yeah," said Lita, "She doesn't have many friends and doesn't go out much."  
"Besides, it's refreshing to speak scientifically with her." stated Amy.  
Mina threw a cupcake at her.  
"I don't think that's a good idea," said Seiya, "I get a weird feeling around her."  
Taiki laughed. "I do too but that's no reason to go seeing danger everywhere. We must get used to peace, Fighter."  
"I like her." said Bunny, "She's special."  
Bunny's comment settled the matter, the were giving the pass to Ranata.


	2. Danger?

"Raanaataa!" sang Bunny as she skipped over to Ranata's desk, "I have a surprise for you! Close your eyes, close them!"  
Ranata closed her eyes and heard Bunny scrabbling around in her pockets for something.  
"Ta-da!" said Bunny.  
Ranata opened her eyes to see Bunny holding a three by five laminated card on a string.  
"What is it?" asked Ranata.  
"It's a VIP pass to the next Three Lights concert. Everybody wants you to come. Pleeeeease!" Bunny clasped her hands in front of her and looked at Ranata hopefully.  
Ranata smiled, "Alright, I think I have that day off."  
"Yay!" cried Bunny as she spun in a circle making Ranata laugh.  
Ranata was dancing back stage with the others during the Three Lights concert, trying not to get caught in the heavy drapes that were the curtains. Bunny and Darien had picked Ranata up at the library and they met the others at the stadium. When the show was over the Three Lights came back stage and asked Ranata how she had like the show.  
"I loved it! You guys are so talented. I love that in every song it seems like you're really trying to send a message to everyone who listens and connect with them" praised Ranata.  
"You felt that!" exclaimed Seiya.  
"It was obvious. The emotions you put into your voices it was as if you'd really experienced everything." she explained.  
Everybody just stared at her.  
"What can't you feel it too? I mean they were practically screaming it." said Ranata.  
"Who….. nevermind." said Taiki.  
"Well it's about time I got Ranata home." commented Darien, "Remember she has to work tomorrow."  
"Thanks Darien." Ranata walked over to Bunny, "Thank you so much for inviting me . I had so much fun; more than I've had since I was a little girl. I'll see you later."  
Darien pulled the curtain aside for Ranata, who jumped off the stage. "Buns, I'll meet you at the diner after I drop off Ranata, okay?"  
"Yup, later Darien."  
Darien walked out of the stadium with Ranata.  
"Darien will talk to Ranata on her way home." Bunny smiled, "I told you she was special."  
"I wonder who she is?" questioned Taiki.  
"Well, I wonder if she's a threat." said Haruka.  
"She's not!" cried Bunny, " I feel like I know her!"  
"She's such a sweet girl," said Michiru, "Bunny, I know it's hard to believe, but my mirror can get a lock on her. It's like she's shielded somehow, like she's not completely of this dimension."  
"Hey guys," interjected Amy, "Do you remember earlier this week Ranata said she had read a book about alternate dimensions? Maybe she was researching and not just reading for fun."  
"You read books like that for fun?" gasped Mina.  
Amy ignored her.  
"Should we be worried?" queried Yaten.  
"No," assured Raye, "She made a move yet so I doubt she's and enemy."  
"We should still keep an eye on her, just in case." suggested Lita.  
Setsuna regarded Bunny, "Princess, what do you think?"  
"I think you're all over reacting!" snapped Bunny.  
"We're just trying to protect you." stated Haruka.  
"Well this time there is no danger!" retorted Bunny, " I'm going to wait in the car."


	3. A Glimpse of the Past

Ranata watched the street lights flash by as Darien drove back into town.  
"So, what's your address?" asked Darien.  
"You can just drop me off at the library and I can walk home."  
"No, if something happened to you on the walk home Bunny would never forgive me. She's grown attached to you. "  
"Yes, well, Bunny likes everyone." said Ranata as she shifted in the car seat uncomfortable.  
"But she's especially connected to you." continued Darien.  
"Um…. We just passed the library." Ranata pointed out.  
"Yes, I know. If you don't give me your address, we'll just drive around in circles." said Darien slyly.  
"Fine. But you can't tell anyone."  
"Why?"  
"Just - Please."  
Darien nodded.  
"Okay here's my address" started Ranata.  
Darien drove down a side alley. The brick buildings were close together and the street was piled with trash. Darien could sense people everywhere in the shadows watching the car.  
"Here this is my building." said Ranata quietly.  
Ranata opened the car door and got out but Darien walked over to her side. "I don't like leaving you in a place like this alone."  
"Darien you don't understand." explained Ranata as she walked towards the building.  
Darien grabbed Ranata's arm, holding her back, "Ranata! This place is dangerous. Why don't you come live with Michiru-"  
"Hey, Rana! Is this guy bothering you?" said a man threateningly.  
"It's okay Charlie. He's one of my friend's boyfriends. It's fine, I'm fine." said Ranata quickly.  
"Okay. Yell if you need anything."  
"I will."  
Charlie took one last look at Darien and melted back into the shadows.  
Ranata looked back at Darien, "Yes, it's dangerous, for you. Here, let me show you something."  
Ranata lead Darien into a building, up two flights of stairs and into an apartment, "I'm home!"  
As Ranata hung up her coat a woman wearing an apron leaned through a door jam holding a wooden spoon.  
"Welcome home, Rana. Oh, who's your friend?" she asked.  
"His name is Darien."  
"He?!" called a male voice from another room.  
"He's my friend's boyfriend, Donny!" Ranata called back.  
"Good if he was yours we'd have to have to have a talk."  
Ranata laughed, "What's for dinner Linda?"  
"Stew. Is your friend staying?" asked Linda.  
"No," replied Ranata, "I just wanted him to meet you. Besides, if he doesn't get back soon his girlfriend will think I kidnapped him."  
"Hold on, at least take some stew with you." said Linda handing Darien a container.  
A door down the hall opened and a flood of kids came barreling down the hall.  
"Rana!" they called as they tackled Ranata with such force that it sent her flying into Darien and ended with them all tumbling out into the hall in a pile on the floor outside the apartment.  
"Will you play with us?" begged a little girl with pigtails like Ranata's except black instead of red.  
"I'll be right there," Ranata said as she ushered the children back inside. "I just have to talk to Darien for a moment."  
Ranata shut the door and leaned against it. "These people took me in last winter when I was lost without any hesitation. They took care of me while I went through the painful process of regaining my memories. They comforted me when I realized my mother abandoned me and remembered my step-mother sacrificed herself to protect me and my step-sister. They are still helping me search for my sister. They don't have much and they still so much. The least I can do is work to help them. It's not just the Azuma's either, everyone who's living here is helping me. We're all family, but if people knew I was here the government would come take me away because the Azuma's don't legally have custody of me. You cannot tell anyone about this."  
"I won't." replied Darien.  
Ranata smiled, "Now go. Bunny's waiting for you"  
Darien gave Ranata a hug and walked down the stairs.


	4. Shadow Star

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song belongs to skillet

Over the next few weeks the seasons changed. Snow fell and temperatures dropped. Ranata started spending more and more time with Bunny and the others. The Azuma's were pleased. They knew Ranata worked two jobs to help support them and because of that she didn't socialize much. The Three Lights even got over their suspicions and were really starting to like Ranata. Ranata was changing instead of the quiet girl who read more than Amy, she was always laughing and smiling. Darien noticed, the Azuma's noticed and they were all happy. Ranata had developed this quality of being able to make even the gloomiest situation turn into a happy atmosphere.  
One night the Three Lights were waiting in line for their favorite club to open when a girl started cutting the entire line. The collar of her coat was up and she was wearing a hat but she looked about their age. Suddenly an arm shot and the girl. The force of the action knocked off the girl's hat and bright red hair spilled out, it was Ranata.  
"Listen Kid," said the man holding Ranata's arm, "You gotta wait at the end of the line. Understand?"  
"OW!" cried Ranata, "You're hurting me!"  
Seiya was just about to step in but the bouncer beat him to it.  
"Let her go, now!" the bouncer growled, "And don't bother coming back 'cause I'll remember you!"  
The man took off.  
"Are you alright, Ranata?" the bouncer asked as he picked Ranata's hat out of the slush.  
"Yeah, thanks Joe."  
"Well you better get inside and get ready." Joe handed Ranata her hat and then she disappeared into the club, leaving the Three Lights very confused.  
They finally made it in and hung around looking for Ranata, when the music stopped and the announcer's voice broke through the dance floor chaos. "And now, the lady you all really came here for…. Shadow Star!"  
The last person that the Three Lights expected to see burst through the curtains. Ranata's hair was out of its pigtails and swerling around her as she danced. She was wear black knee-high lace-up platform boots; a flouncy, lacey, black skirt that hit just above her knees; and a sparkly silver halter top. What was most amazing was what she was singing though.  
"The secret side of me, I never let you see  
I keep it caged but I can't control it  
So stay away from me, the beast is ugly  
I feel the rage and I just can't hold it"  
Ranata's high soprano sang out desperately. Where the normal audience heard the words and the feelings, the Three Lights saw the pictures and felt the feelings.  
"It's scratching on the walls, in the closet, in the halls  
It comes awake and I can't control it  
Hiding under the bed, in my body, in my head  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?"  
They saw planets dying accompanied by the feeling of guilt.  
"I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster"  
There was a white light accompanied with love and safety.  
My secret side I keep hid under lock and key  
I keep it caged but I can't control it  
'Cause if I let him out he'll tear me up, break me down  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?  
There was a blackness accompanied with sadness and heart wrenching despair.  
I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
It's hiding in the dark, it's teeth are razor sharp  
There's no escape for me, it wants my soul, it wants my heart  
No one can hear me scream, maybe it's just a dream  
Maybe it's inside of me, stop this monster  
There was an icy rage and a longing desire.  
I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I've gotta lose control, he something radical  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
Then the song was done, leaving the Three Lights drained and everyone else screaming for more. Ranata just gave a feral grin and walked off the stage. Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten looked at each other wondering what had just happened, then headed for the nearest bouncer, which just so happened to be Joe.  
"Could you direct us to Ranata's dressing room please?" asked Taiki.  
"How do you know her name?" questioned Joe, "She was introduced as Shadow Star."  
"We're friends from school." Stated Yaten  
"Her dressing room is backstage down the hall and to the left." Said Joe.  
"Thank you very much." replied Taiki.  
"Hey!" called Joe, "You better watch yourself around Ranata because none of us here really care all that much if you're pop stars."  
"Don't worry; she's safe." Seiya reassured Joe who just grunted in response.  
As they walked down the hall they heard a crash and a scream that sounded like Ranata. They raced around the corner and yanked open the door to see Ranata standing upright with a large cylinder over her head. The Three Lights breathed a collective sigh of relief that scared Ranata into running into a wall and getting knocked into the ground. Seiya and Taiki pulled the cylinder off Ranata while Yaten helped her up. Ranata was covered from head to toe in a fine silvery powder that was also on the floor and what was most likely what was in the cylinder before it fell on Ranata.  
"What happened to you?" asked Yaten.  
"What are you guys doing here?" countered Ranata, trying to avoid the question.  
"We'd heard some amazing things about Shadow Star ad wanted to see if they were true." smiled Taiki.  
Ranata blushed through all the silver stuff on her face.  
"What happened to you?" reiterated Yaten.  
"Oh, I opened the closet door and that thing fell on me." laughed Ranata, "Pretty stupid, huh?"  
The Three Lights just looked at her and laughed. Ranata rummaged through her closet and let out a strangled noise.  
"What's wrong?" asked Seiya.  
"All my stuff has glitter on it!" said Ranata, "Even the stuff I was planning on wearing home tonight."  
Yaten looked through his backpack and pulled out his school uniform and gave it to Ranata. Even though Yaten was the smallest, Ranata was a lot more petite than he was so she was swimming in his uniform. Ranata sat down in front of her mirror and started pulling wads of her hair to the front to try to get the glitter out. She let out a cry of frustration because her hair was clumping together and she couldn't get just a piece of it. Taiki walked over and plucked the brush from its precarious position between Ranata's ring and middle finger.  
"What are you doing Taiki?" asked Ranata.  
"Look, it'll go faster if I brush it from behind so don't complain." replied Taiki.  
"I'm not, I hate my hair," complained Ranata, "I can't bear to cut it though."  
"Why?" queried Seiya.  
Ranata leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes, a smiled played across her lips. "My normal hairstyle is similar to my step sister's; it's a reminder of what I did."  
Ranata's smile disappeared.  
"What did you do?" questioned Yaten.  
"Maybe I'll tell you one day but not now." Ranata's voice faded into silence.  
All you could hear what four people breathing and the rhythmic sound of Taiki pulling a brush through Ranata's hair. Taiki tried his best but he couldn't get all the glitter out. The remaining flecks caught the dim light of the dressing room and reflected it like a stationary disco ball. The way Ranata looked, so peaceful, like an innocent child, struck a chord in the Three Lights memories but they couldn't quite grasp ahold of it. Ranata opened her eyes breaking the spell of the moment.  
"Thanks Taiki,"said Ranata, " I'm going home now but your welcome to stay the club doesn't close for a few more hours still."  
"Yeah, we'll see you at school." replied Yaten.  
Ranata smiled and walked down the hall.  
"Guys," Taiki got the others attention softly, "Does she remind you of someone?"  
Yaten nodded.  
"I can't remember who though." admitted Seiya.


	5. Moving Time

"Hey guys," called Bunny as she waved to Ranata and the Three Lights, "You want to go to the botanical gardens after school?"  
"Sorry, we have a CD signing." complained Seiya.  
"Yeah, I have to go to work. Sorry." said Ranata.  
"That's okay we'll just go some other time." amended Bunny.  
"Ranata are you singing at the club again?" questioned Yaten.  
"You sing at the club?" parroted Mina.  
"Only once a week" replied Ranata.  
"Don't be modest," gibed Taiki, "She's Shadow Star."  
"WHAT?!" cried the others. Raye shove a signature template in Ranata's face.  
"Will you sign this!" she begged.  
"Do you carry those around with you?" asked Ranata alarmed.  
"Please!"  
"Fine."  
Ranata signed the plate and put the number one in the top right hand corner. Raye went berserk. "The first one! Do you know how many people would kill to get their hands on this template!"  
"Um, not many?" guessed Ranata.  
"Ranata," informed Lita, "Shadow Star's got at least her own little cult following right here in Tokyo."  
"Hey," Michiru and Haruka walked over, "What's up?"  
"Shadow Star is really Ranata!" squealed Bunny.  
"No way." quipped Haruka.  
"And I got her very first template!" rushed Raye.  
"I don't believe it." said Michiru skeptically.  
"Just come to the club this Thursday," said Taiki throwing his arm around Ranata, "you'll see."  
Ranata's wrist watch blared.  
"I need to leave it's almost time for my shift." she turned to the Three Lights, "and you guys are late for your signing."  
Seiya grabbed Ranata's wrist and looked at the time, "Crap! She's right!"  
All three of them subsequently freaked out and bolted for the door  
Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki were almost done with their CD signing. It had been three hours of screaming girls and smiles. Yaten was never one to smile much and felt like his face was going to crack.  
"Hey Seiya," cooed a fan, "can I ask you a question?"  
"Sure, shoot."  
"Are you guys fast runners?" she questioned.  
"No, not really, why?" answered Seiya apprehensively.  
The fan looked to her friends on either side of her, "Get 'em!"  
Her scream ignited a stampede of shrieking fans that chased the Three Lights down the main street towards the new construction site. Suddenly a giant basket attached to a crane swooped down from the sky; hit them in the back of the knees, and swung them into the air. The Three Lights watched as the fans ran by the construction site without a second glance. The basket lowered to the ground and dumped them in the dirt. As they were brushing themselves off someone scrambled down from the crane's operator cabin. Ranata smiled and waived, she was still wearing her school uniform. Ranata ran over to a trailer and came out with a man who looked in his early forties. She made a couple of gestures, pointed in the Three Lights direction, and then ran off down a side street.  
The construction worker walked over and crossed his arms over his chest. "Rana said you're her friends. I'm Lenny, Rana's boss. She asked me to show you out of the construction yard."  
"Where'd Ranata go anyway?" queried Taiki.  
"Home. Usually someone walks her back but she had to leave early today." stated Lenny.  
"She should have waited," stated Yaten, " We would have walked her home."  
"She probably didn't want to put you out." Lenny shot back, "Rana's like that, she won't ask for help at the expense of others."  
"Well if we hurry maybe we can catch up!" said Seiya enthusiastically, "Come on, let's go!"  
The Three Lights ran through the gate leaving Lenny smiling and shaking his head. As the street lights disappeared and the side streets became alley ways, the boys thought they had lost Ranata. As they rounded a corner they saw a girl in their school uniform down at the other end.  
"Hi there!" yelled Seiya, getting the girl's attention. She stood still for a moment then ran down another alley.  
"Very smooth, Idiot." snarked Yaten.  
"Quick!" said Taiki, "if we cut down the other side streets we might be able to catch her!".  
The Three Lights split up. Taiki appeared in front of the girl hoping she'd run into him but she turned on the dime, ran the other way, and stayed in the shadows. Yaten showed up making that escape route inaccessible. The girl tried to run down a street that was perpendicular to the one that she was on but Seiya was already there. She backed up against an apartment building and tried the door knob, it was locked.  
"It's okay." calmed Taiki, "we just want to ask ̶ "  
"What's going on!" interrupted a woman angrily.  
"Ranata?" cried the Three Light incredulously.  
"Good, we were looking for you to walk you home as a thank you for saving us earlier." said Seiya.  
"Oh! You're Rana's friends, why don't you come inside" invited Linda.  
Taiki took the grocery bags that Linda was carrying out of her arms, "Here let me help you with that Miss. Linda."  
"Thank you, that's very sweet." She said as the all walked up to Ranata's house.  
The Three Light fit in very well; Seiya was the favorite among the kids because he would play with them; Taiki was able to hold a conversation for more than ten seconds with Donny, Linda's husband; and Yaten helped Linda make dinner. Everyone was starving by the time dinner was ready and started chowing down.  
"Miss. Linda," stated Taiki, " I was wondering if Ranata could come live with us for a while."  
Ranata kicked Taiki under the table. Yaten yelped and choked on his peas, Ranata made a face.  
"Yeah, we figured since our place is closer to school and Ranata's jobs that it would be more beneficial." said Seiya all business like.  
Ranata buried her face in her hands anticipating the Three Lights eminent demise at the hands of Donny. "I think it's a great idea."  
"Wait, what?" gasped Ranata.  
"Think about it dear," proposed Linda, "You'll be closer to your friends and if you spend more time down town you might be able to find your step-sister since you know she's here in Tokyo somewhere."  
"But what about you guys?" Ranata worried.  
"Relax Kiddo, we'll be fine right here." soothed Donny.  
"Well I guess its settled then." replied Yaten.  
Ranata went to her room and threw her school uniforms and a couple of outfits into a bag. She hugged the Azuma's and started to walk through the maze of alleyways saying good bye to people as she walked. When they got back to the car, where it was still parked at the music store from the signing, Ranata dropped her bag and took a stand.  
"Okay, what are you guys trying to pull?" demanded Ranata.  
"What do you mean?" questioned Taiki.  
"Friends don't chase friends down the back streets of Tokyo and then invade where they're staying. I'm not moving 'till someone answers me."  
Yaten opened the back door of the car and got in, sliding over to the far side. Taiki picked up Ranata's and put it in the passenger seat, getting behind the wheel. Ranata thought they were giving Seiya a chance to explain but boy was she wrong. Seiya grabbed Ranata by the waist and out her in the backseat of the car then climbed in next to her effectively boxing her in between himself and Yaten.  
" You know this could be taken as abduction." groused Ranata.  
"Nope. We've got permission remember?" said Yaten smugly.  
Ranata tiredly glared at him. "Whatever."  
She then promptly fell asleep on his shoulder.


	6. Epiphany

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song belongs to Skillet

Ranata rubbed the sleep from her eyes and looked around her room.  
Her room.  
Ranata was never going to get used to that. She always shared a room, whether it was with the Azuma girls or with her sister. It was obvious that the Three Lights had planned to have Ranata stay with them. Ranata's room had everything a girl could ask for. there was a huge closet with only the few outfits had brought with her inside. There was a giant bed with a gossamer canopy that floated down from the ceiling. The carpet was so thick that Ranata sank up to her ankles and there was a huge window that poured sunlight into the room. While the room that the Three Lights had prepared was nice it had nothing on the room she had shared with her sister. Ranata walked to the kitchen and put eggs, bacon, and some toast on her plate.  
"Morning sleepyhead." quipped Taiki as he read the paper.  
Yaten and Seiya walked in the latter immediately turning on last night's football game. Yaten went over to the refrigerator and took a swig out of the milk jug. Taiki threw a piece of Ranata's toast at him.  
"Hey!"  
"Not out of the jug. It's not just us anymore, we have Ranata to think about. Now you have to drink the whole thing." scolded Taiki.  
"I was gonna eat that!" interjected Ranata.  
"Anyway," continued Taiki, "Ranata, I thought that we'd pick up Bunny and Raye and pick you up a new wardrobe fit for you and Shadow Star."  
"That's sweet of you guys Taiki, but you don't have to do that."  
"Yes we do." jabbed Seiya over the television, "Have you seen your clothes?"  
"What's wrong with my clothes!"  
Yaten and Seiya laughed while Taiki rubbed his forehead like he had a migraine.  
Ranata walked out of the dressing room wearing the outfit the Three Lights had picked out.  
"Are you guy's nuts?" asked Bunny, "She can't wear that."  
"It'd be a good outfit for Shadow Star, though." added Raye.  
"Alright," amended Seiya, "Why don't you guys pick out her normal clothes and we'll pick out her stage clothes."  
"Thats reasonable." agreed Raye.  
"Don't I get any say in this?" questioned Ranata.  
"No!" stated everyone.  
"Geez. I feel like a doll." mumbled Ranata.  
"What was that?" asked Yaten.  
"Nothing."  
By the end of the day everyone was laden down with bags of clothes and decorations for Ranata and her room. Ranata was exhausted from trying on millions of outfits and being treated like a living doll. Ranata had virtually no say in what was bought.  
"There. Now you're all set for Thursday night." said Yaten.  
"Don't forget that Michiru, Haruka and everyone are coming this week." reminded Bunny.  
"It's a good thing its vacation," stated Raye, "I'd hate to have all this upheaval in my life and have school at the same time."  
Ranata just looked at her. Bunny and Raye helped bring all the stuff to Ranata's room and put it away.  
"We'll see you at the club," yawned Bunny, "It's late I need to go home."  
"Yeah, me too." agreed Raye.  
"Bye Bunny, Bye Raye." said Taiki.  
"The girls turned to say goodbye to Ranata only to find her already asleep on the couch.  
"You know after all this time I still haven't figured out how she does that." commented Raye.  
"Me neither." said Seiya as he carried Ranata to her room.  
Everyone was jumping and dancing to the beat with the disco balls and strobe lights flashing around them.  
"Are you ready to rock!" cried the DJ.  
The crowd screamed, "Shadow Star!"  
Ranata started singing off stage. It was quiet and sad. The tune held the crowd in a spellbound silence.  
"I'm just a step away,  
I'm just a breath away,  
Losing my faith today,  
We're falling of the edge today,  
I am just a man not super human,  
I'm not super human,  
Someone save me from the hate,"  
The music erupted into a frenzy as Ranata jumped through the stage curtains. The only people not dancing were Bunny and Darien.  
"It's just another war,  
Just another family torn,  
I'm falling from my faith today,  
Just a step from the edge,  
Just another day in the world we live,"  
Glimpses of weapons, of blood running in rivers flashed through Bunny and Darien's minds. They could not take their eyes off Ranata.  
"I need a hero,  
To save me now,  
I need a hero,  
To save me now,  
I need a hero,  
To save my life,  
A hero will save me,  
Just in time,"  
Serenity screaming from a balcony as she watched Endymion cut a path through a swath of people.  
" I got to fight today to live another day,  
Speaking my mind to day,  
My voice will be heard today,  
I've got to make a stand but I am just a man,  
I'm not super human,  
My voice will be heard today,  
It's just another war,  
Just another family torn,  
My voice will be heard today,"  
There was Endymion pleading passionately to the throngs of people crowded around a castle.  
"It's just another kill,  
The countdown begins to destroy ourselves,  
I need a hero,  
To save me now,  
I need a hero,  
To save me now,  
I need a hero,  
To save my life,  
A hero will save me  
Just in time,  
I need a hero,  
To save my life,  
I need a hero,  
Just in time,  
Save me just in time,  
Save me just in time,"  
It was when the song hit its peak, all the Sailor Scouts and Darien clutched their heads. It was brief but a wave of pure power washed over the crowd.  
"Who's gonna fight for what's right,  
Who's gonna help us survive,  
We're in the fight of our lives,  
And we're not ready to die,  
Who's gonna fight for the weak,  
Who's gonna make them believe,  
I've got a hero,  
I've got a hero,  
Living in me,"  
Serenity watched as Endymion was struck down and cried out in agony.  
"I've gotta fight for what's right,  
Today I'm speaking my mind,  
And if it kills me tonight,  
I will be ready to die,  
A hero's not afraid to give his life,  
A hero's gonna save me just in time,  
I need a hero,  
To save me now,  
A need a hero,  
To save me now,  
I need a hero,  
To save my life,  
A hero will save me,  
Just in time,  
I need a hero,"  
Darien and Bunny saw Queen Serenity activating the Silver Crystal and saving them all.  
"Who's gonna fight for what's right,  
Who's gonna help us survive,  
I need a hero,  
Who's gonna fight for the weak,  
Who's gonna make them believe,  
I've got a hero,  
I need a hero,  
A hero's gonna save me just in time,"  
The song ended, Ranata walked off stage, and all the Sailors had to go lean against a wall. Seiya, Yaten, Taiki, and Haruka had to catch their breath; Michiru and the others had to sit down; Setsuna kinda collapsed; and Bunny and Darien just looked shell shocked.  
"D-Did you see it?" stammered Bunny.  
"See what?" asked Seiya breathlessly.  
"Our past," clarified Darien, "The war that tore the Silver Millenium apart."  
"No, I don't think any of us did." stated Michiru  
"Something similar happened before Ranata came to live with us," commented Taiki.  
"I wonder why only Bunny and Darien saw it this time?" questioned Yaten.  
"Maybe it's because only Bunny and Darien really experienced it." theorized Amy.  
"What was your last vision about?" asked Raye.  
"It was just a bunch of jumbled images and emotions." explained Seiya.  
"Did it happen when Ranata's was singing?" wondered Lita.  
The Three Lights nodded.  
"Hey, Setsuna, are you okay?" asked Darien because she was still sitting on the ground clutching her head.  
"Yes," she replied, "That wave we felt was a disturbance in the space-time continuum. Whoever that power originated from was looking for someone."  
"We need to have a talk with Ranata." stated Mina firmly.


	7. Tension

Everyone just walked right past Joe the Bouncer who shook his head. When they opened the door Ranata was already back in her school uniform and pulling her hair back into her pigtails.  
"Hey guy's did you like the show?" she asked.  
"It was….. very informational." said Haruka.  
"What do you mean?" questioned Ranata.  
"Ranata, do you remember a couple of weeks ago when we asked you about what happened in your past?" said Taiki gently.  
"Yes."  
"Well I think its time you told us."  
Ranata sighed, "You won't believe me."  
"Try us," reassured Seiya, "We've been through our fair share of weird."  
"I believe you have," said Ranata quietly, "Alright, I'll tell you. You might not like what you hear though."  
"Ranata, no matter what, you're still you," comforted Bunny, "You're our friend and we're here for you."  
"Thanks Bunny," murmured Ranata, " Well it all started when Queen Serenity and Princess Serenity were out for a walk and the Queen found a baby on a dune…..  
"...There was a massive discharge of energy from the Silver Crystal a couple of months ago that lead me to Tokyo. I know my sister's here, I just can't find her."  
"Well," started Bunny, "What would you say if she was right-"  
Haruka put her hand over Bunny's mouth, "Thank you for trusting us, but we really need to go."  
Haruka and Michiru proceeded to drag Bunny out of the dressing room.  
"You guys believe me don't you?" asked Ranata nervously.  
Taiki was leaning against the door jam; Yaten was sitting on Ranata's makeup counter; and Seiya was sitting on a chair backwards resting his head on his crossed arms as the rest of the Sailors filed out after Bunny. Ranata rested her head on Yaten's knee.  
"Of course we do." Seiya walked over and gave her a hug.  
"Just give it some time to sink in." reassured Yaten.  
"You did just drop a bomb on us." mentioned Taiki.  
" Uh, Ranata, we need to head. Are you going to be okay?" Yaten asked as he patted her head.  
"Yeah, I'll see you at home."  
The Three lights didn't want to leave Ranata alone in case she did something stupid, but they really had to meet the others at the diner and disscuss what Ranata had just told them, so they left her at the club and walked to the diner. Bunny and the others were already sipping soda's at their usual table when they showed up.  
"Ranata must have been using her powers to cause the space-time distortions to look for Bunny." mused Setsuna.  
"Yes but that doesn't explain why she couldn't find our Princess." wondered Michiru.  
"Or better yet," interupted Darien, "Why Bunny and I can't seem to remember her. According to her story she was a major part of our lives."  
"We should ask Kakyu. She was there too." suggested Seiya.  
"Yeah but we were there too," said Raye, "and we don't remember."  
"It's the only idea we have so let's go for it. Unless you have a better idea." Taiki demanded.  
Raye sniffed indignantly.  
"But how are we going to talk to her," questioned Lita, "She's on another planet."  
"We'll use this," said Yaten as he pulled a flat, red, four petaled flower out of his pocket, "Princess kakyu gave it to us just in case anything happened."  
"What, does she think we're always in danger or something?" commented Raye.  
"You guys do get attacked a lot." replied Seiya.  
"Like that's our fault." complained Mina.  
"Here, it's all calculated," said Yaten, "Now all we have to do is place the call."  
Yaten typed in some numbers and a hologram of Princess Kakyu hovered over the flower disc.  
"What's going on Seiya," asked Kakyu, "Why have you contacted me so soon."  
"Princess, there's a girl here that seems to be a part of your's and Princess Serenity's lives." reported Seiya, "Only none of us seem to remember her."  
Kakyu's hologram grew still, "What's the child's name?"  
"Ranata."  
Kakyu was visibly shocked. She called to someone who didn't appear on the hologram. "Ready my bags."  
She turned to Seiya, "i'll get there tomorrow night. Until then make sure you don't let Ranata out of your sight. Make sure you're all at the park tomorrow including her."  
The connection on the holo-disc timed out and Kakyu's image dissipated.  
"What is she not telling us." questioned Setsuna.  
" She'll explain everything tomorrow. We better go find Ranata."  
The Three Lights went home but Ranata wasn't there so they went back to the club. The club was closed but Joe the Bouncer was lounging against the steps.  
"Hey Joe," said Taiki, "Have you seen Ranata?"  
"As far as I know she's still in her dressing room. Why do you think I'm still here."  
"Thanks man," said Seiya, "We'll go get her."  
"Yeah she probably just lost track of time. The last time we saw her she was pretty down and you know how she tends to excessively brush her hair when she's sad." stated Yaten, "She's just like….. Kakyu…. that way."  
Yaten glanced at Seiya and Taiki.  
"You boys okay?" questioned Joe.  
"Yeah, just… deja vu…" murmured Taiki absently.  
When they opened Ranata's door they found her asleep next to her mirror surrounded in colored christmas lights with her hair out of her pigtails and a hair brush lying next to her.  
"How does she manage to sleep so much." asked Yaten.  
"I have no idea." answered Seiya, "Help me get her through the door."  
"I'll go bring the car around front so we don't have to carry her down the street." said Taiki.  
"Yaten can you watch her head so I don't bump it. Also, turn off the christmas lights behind you." stated Seiya.  
"Sure," said Yaten, " Geez, she sleeps through everything doesn't she. It's like she goes somewhere else."  
As Seiya and Yaten walked out the door Joe started laughing, "Looks like i can go home now. By the way it's never a good idea to wake her up. she tends to freak out. Last time I woke her she gave me a shiner that lasted a week."  
Taiki rolled around the corner in the car and helped them slide Ranata into the backseat with Yaten. They had to place her head on his lap so there was enough space and so Ranata wouldn't fall on the floor when they turned corners.  
"Hey," said Yaten, "We should make tomorrow special. Since we don't know what will happen when our princess shows up."  
"Kakyu can be a little bit of a loose cannon." agreed Seiya.  
"You're one to talk." muttered Taiki.  
"Ignoring that." said Seiya, "Why don't we get the girls and Darien and go to the amusement park. Then we could go get some ice cream and walk around the park until Kakyu… you know…"  
Yaten watched as the amber light from the street lamps flash by on her face.  
"I hope our princess doesn't do something we all regret." he whispered.  
"Me too." said Taiki as he pulled onto another road.


	8. Balance

Everyone was licking their ice cream as they all sat around a tree in the park. The boys had dragged Ranata on every ride in the park and the girls pulled her into every store they saw. It was nice to take a break from all the running around.  
"So. Why are we all suddenly blowing off our plans and skipping school to go to an amusement park?" asked Ranata.  
"We needed a break." defended Seiya, "You know from the pressure of being stars."  
"I'm sure you know all about that. Considering there's two of you." added Yaten.  
"Besides," said Taiki, "There's an old friend that we want you to meet. She should be here soon."  
"Why are we meeting her here? Wouldn't it be better at home? then I could make tea and ̶ " started Ranata, "Oh no."  
Ranata was looking at the sky with wide eyes.  
"What?" asked Lita.  
"She's here." said Yaten.  
Ranata bolted.  
"Darien, stop her!" yelled Seiya.  
"No! Let me go! You don't understand!" shrieked Ranata.  
"Everything will be alright, Ranata." reassured Darien gently, "Kakyu's a nice person. No matter what you're sensing she's not going to hurt you!"  
"What?! You know her!"  
Suddenly a white light shot down from the sky illuminating everyone. Ranata groaned and stopped struggling in Darien's arms. The light melted everyone's everyday clothes and replaced them. Darien's collared shirt and slacks melted into armor and a cape, Ranata's and Bunny's outfits melted into dresses, and everyone else's melted into their sailor outfits.  
"Serenity!" Ranata looked at Darien, "Endymion!"  
Ranata looked at Kakyu like she was about to cry. Kakyu ran at Ranata and gave her a hug.  
"I'm so sorry Sweetie," she said, "What happened to the Silver Millennium was not your fault."  
"B-but you said ̶ " stammered Ranata.  
"I know what I said and I was wrong." said Kakyu as she wiped some tears from Ranata's face with her thumb, "We'd just seen Queen Beryl invade the moon and I was scared. Can you forgive me for saying those awful things?"  
"Uh-huh." sniffed Ranata, "Although can you explain why Serenity and Endymion don't remember me?"  
"Um yeah, after I ah... talked with you, Serenity was so sad it was tearing her apart. I knew that Beryl was only gearing up for another attack and that Serenity couldn't be distracted so I... sort of... modified everyone's memories." explained Kakyu.  
"Well is there a way to get them back?" asked Serenity.  
"Yes." Kakyu pulled out a glass bottle and yanked out the stopper. Different colored sphere whizzed out of the bottle and floated over to their respective owner and disappeared inside them.  
"Ranata!" screamed Serenity as she tacked her, "You're okay!"  
Endymion knelt down next to them and hugged them both.  
"You little idiot," his voice cracked, "Don't runaway ever again, whether you think we're mad at you or not. We're a family; we stay together."  
"Yes, Endymion." complied Ranata.  
"Ranata," started Venus, "Can you ever forgive us?"  
"Yes we made a grave mistake." said Pluto.  
"During the Silver Millennium we sensed a great power, and then you showed up out of nowhere. We didn't know what to think. We were afraid and we didn't listen to our Queen and Princess. We're sorry." said Mars sincerely.  
"That's okay. You guys meant well and in your hearts you knew I wasn't dangerous." exonerated Ranata.  
Healer started to cry and Ranata untangled herself from Endymion and Serenity.  
"You don't have to cry anymore. Everyone's safe and I forgive you." consoled Ranata as she hugged Healer.  
"We were so cold to you and you never hated us. We could see it in your eyes, especially when you were little. It practically killed us."  
"You did what you had to, to protect your Princess and I respect that, but it's all in the past. We have new lives now, let's live them." said Ranata, "Now can we please go get some more ice cream. We kinda dropped ours on the ground before we could finish it."  
Serenity rubbed her hands together, "Yum-yum! I'm getting sprinkles this time."  
Kakyu laughed, "You two always did think about you're stomachs."  
Ranata, Bunny and Kakyu joined hands and led the way to the ice cream parlor. An ancient conflict resolved, the lost princess of the Silver Millennium found, and the universe has finally obtained balance.


End file.
